What Just Happened?
by ThatGirl19
Summary: Trish and Dez are finally together, but are sneaking around. When Team Austin goes to a small cabin for a vacation will the truth come out or will everything just fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter to my multi-chapter Trez fanfiction.**

**I hope you like it. :)  
**

**And this is were xFullDizz turns on her camera. LOL  
**

**Anyways, enjoy. :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.  
**

* * *

"We can't keep sneaking around like this."

"But it makes our relationship special. Don't you want it to be special?"

"Well yeah, but he's my best friend. I have to tell him."

"And she's _my _best friend, but I haven't told her!"

"I don't know."

"Well you better know fast."

This conversation was becoming a daily thing between Trish and Dez. They were together but Trish didn't want the word out. Dez however, felt guilty. He wanted Austin to know because they were like brothers. But on Trish's side, Ally didn't need to know. It wouldn't hurt her or help her. All it would do is bring out the truth.

Trish refused to admit to Dez that she was a bit embarrassed to be with him. Dez was proud though. He wanted to show off _his _girl. The girl he truly cared about. The one that had his heart completely.

Unfortunately there are reasons why they say you should never give your entire being to someone until you have been together for a long period of time. With Dez though, he fell. And he fell head first into it. Nothing he ever did was simple or half – hearted; it always had to be done with every fiber of his being put into it.

Trish and Dez were alone in the practice room that day. Austin and Ally had just finished practice and left, leaving them alone. It seemed as though their friends were completely oblivious to what was going on, even though Dez was practically screaming it in their faces. This conversation occurred almost as soon as the door closed.

"I have to think Trish! I just. What could _really _be so bad about telling them?" He asked, conflict rumbling in his stomach.

Trish walked over to him, lingering over his sitting figure. "You wanna know what could be really bad about telling them?" She asked, squinting her eye and cocking her head to one side, a warning tone clear in her voice. "Well, I can tell you what could be bad." She placed her hands on his shoulders and moved down so that her face was level with his, and looked him square in the eye. "You won't get any more of these." She finished her sentence by lightly placing her lips on his. He grabbed at her hips and tried to pull her down and closer to him, but she pulled away. "Do you want to give that up?" She asked.

He simply shook his head.

"I thought so. Now, I have to get going, but I'll text you later, ok?" She asked with a more pleasant tone to her voice. "And remember. No talking to Austin about _this._" She wagged her finger between her and Dez to signal 'this' as in their relationship.

Dez looked down at his hands and nodded his head slowly.

* * *

That night Trish laid in her bed thinking. She and Dez had been together for about 1 month, and they truly were her happiest moments when she got to be alone with him. But this past week he has been getting on her case more and more about telling Austin and Ally.

To be truthful to herself, it scared her to tell anyone else. It could tear everything apart. She felt that if they were the only ones that knew then she could control it, but if more people knew it would get way out of hand. She fell asleep to uneasy thoughts that night, hoping that by the next day he would drop the subject.

* * *

Trish was sitting on her couch in her living room, reading a fashion magazine. There was a knock on the door frame leading into the room, causing her to look up. There stood the tall red head and a smile formed on her face instantly.

"Hey!" She said, putting the magazine down on the table.

"Hey Trish-kabob." Dez smiled back and made his way over to the couch, sitting down next to her. "Your parents' home?"

"Nope, just you and me." She replied as she scooted closer to him.

He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in, leaving little space between the two. Trish wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked her legs up so that she leaned against him. He nuzzled his face into her hair and smiled as she closed her eyes and melted into him. Silence took over because no words needed to be said at that moment. They were just Trish and Dez. No one stopping them from being together.

"I love how we can be together without anyone knowing…it isn't too hard considering there are plenty of places in Miami to get away from Austin and Ally." Trish mentioned, eyes remaining closed.

"Yeah I suppose…" Dez muttered, sadness taking over him.

Trish pulled away slightly so that she could see his face. Concern took over her features. "It'll be alright Dez. As long as we aren't stuck in a small area with Austin and Ally for a long period of time, we shouldn't have any problems."

Dez's frown remained.

"Especially since I don't think I can go a single day without kissing you." She whispered, smiling at him as a smile formed on his face. She leaned in and kissed him slowly and sweetly. The kiss drew deeper, pulling them in closer to one another.

However it was interrupted by the simultaneous buzz of their phones.

They came apart, shortened breath overtaking them. They each grabbed for their phones, each having received a message from Austin.

"_Guess what? Team Austin is going on vacation in the mountains this weekend! Nothing but us 4 (5 if you count my mom), and a small cabin on a hill! Fun right?_

Trish and Dez looked to one another, eyes wide.

"This could be a problem." Trish let out.

* * *

**Did you like it? :D Let me know! I 3 you guys for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! :) I'll hopefully post another chapter tomorrow. **

**Also, I have decided to do a sequel to this story when I finish it.  
Then a sequel to the sequel.  
**

**Would you guys read them if I do?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.  
**

* * *

Trish and Dez were downstairs at Austin's house. Ally had just showed up with her luggage, and they were about to all pile into a car to the airport. They had been waiting awhile, and they were getting worried about missing their flight. Austin's mom walked in on the four teens waiting impatiently.

"Bad news you guys." His mom started. Everyone looked at her confused. "The flight we were supposed to take had a seating error. We've been booted from the flight."

Austin, Ally and Dez all let out simultaneous groans of disappointment. Trish on the other hand had to hide the smile forming on her face.

"The good news is we can still get there if I drive. It will just take a little longer." His mom let out, receiving positive responses from everyone but Trish.

"Let's go now then!" Austin yelled out excitedly, jumping up from his spot on the stairs.

"Everyone get your stuff in the car and we'll head out." Austin's mom replied, grabbing her suitcase.

Once at the car, Austin sat on the passenger side, while his mom got in the driver seat. Half the back seat was covered with the luggage, and Ally was the smallest, therefore she sat in the small space available. Dez hoped in the middle couch-like seat and Trish got in next to him. Austin and Ally noticed the seating arrangements and both had looks of worry on their faces.

"Uh, Dez, maybe you should sit up here…" Austin stated, starting to get out of the passenger seat.

"Austin, we aren't going to fight. I won't even be paying attention to freckles most the time." Trish let out exasperated.

"Alright…but if you two start fighting…" Austin started.

"Then you can move and I'll sit up front, ok?" Trish finished.

Austin shook his head and sighed.

They were in for a long trip.

* * *

They were supposed to arrive at the cabin around 4 PM but do to the transportation change it was going to be late night before they reached it.

They stopped periodically throughout the day for restroom breaks and food, which made it even later.

Around 9 Ally fell asleep, leaning on the luggage. Soon after Austin was out and by 10 Dez had his head against the window and was breathing steadily, in a deep sleep. Trish remained awake, but was slowly drifting in and out of sleep. Before she realized what was happening, she was dropping towards Dez and ended up fast asleep on his shoulder. In his sleep Dez brought his arm up and around Trish. That's how they slept that night.

Austin's mom was able to remain awake with coffee and energy drinks she stocked up on. She had wanted to make it in one trip. Around 5 am they finally made it to the cabin. She reached over and shook Austin awake.

"Austin!" She whisper-yelled.

He jolted away instantly "HUH WHAT I DIDN'T DO IT!" He said loudly, jolting Ally awake.

"Austin…" she moaned, sitting up.

Austin turned around to look at Ally and saw what Ally saw a second later.

Trish and Dez cuddling each other in their sleep.

"Aww…"Ally let out softly.

"Ok, I need documented proof of this to hold over Dez's head…" Austin mumbled as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. "And now…to wake them up!" He smiled, then drew in a huge breath. "TRISH! DEZ!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Ally and his mom to flinch.

They bolted awake and immediately noticed the position they were in. "AHHHH!" They both yelled pulling away from each other quickly. Austin started snickering, while Ally gave Austin her disapproving look.

"Ok enough fun you guys, help me get this stuff in the cabin." Austin's mom stated, rolling her eyes and moving to the back of the van. "When we get inside the girl's room is on the right, boy's room on the right. My room is straight back if you need me." She then poked her head around the van to look at the group. "But ya know, try not to need me." They all laughed a little.

* * *

Once they had gotten their stuff in their rooms, Trish collapsed on her bed. "I could sleep for another 6 hours, Als."

"But Trish, we could have so much fun! We could go find little acorns in the woods, or play in the fresh snow. Don't you just love that there is snow up here in the middle of the summer?" Ally was wide awake and already planning out their whole vacation. She continued to talk until she heard snoring. She looked over and sure enough, Trish was knocked out on the bed. Ally simply sighed and started unpacking her stuff.

However in the boy's room, they were both wide awake. Dez had his camera equipment out and was planning a movie he could make up in the woods while Austin strummed on his guitar.

Finally after a few minutes of Dez silently observing his equipment and Austin tuning a string on his guitar, Austin put the guitar and turned to Dez. "Ok dude, what's up?"

Dez looked up with wide eyes at Austin. "Uh, well, we are up pretty high."

"You know what I mean, Dez. You can't fool me. You haven't exactly been _you _lately. I've been your best friend since we were practically babies. You know you can't hide anything from me."

"I'm not hiding anything Austin." Dez replied, his voice going up a pitch on the word 'hiding'.

Austin narrowed his eyes. "Alright, you aren't ready to tell me. I'll wait. But you _will _tell me."

"Geez Austin, you sound like Trish." Dez laughed nervously.

* * *

When Trish finally woke up later that day she found a note sitting on Ally's still made bed.

"_Austin's mom went to the town about 20 minutes away for groceries. Austin and I went to check out a nearby creek. Please don't kill Dez; we will be back in time for lunch." x Ally _

Trish tossed the note back down rolling her eyes. Then she realized, she was actually alone with Dez. She slowly opened the door from her room and looked around. It was quiet. She walked over to the boy's door which was closed. She knocked quietly, flinching slightly from the sudden sound breaking the thick silence.

"Come in!" Dez's cheery voice came from the other side of the door.

Trish opened the door and stepped in, quietly closing it behind her.

Dez was sitting on the floor of the cabin with several sketches around him and equipment scattered about.

"Watcha doin?" Trish asked, walking up and sitting beside him.

"Working on the movie I'm working on! It's gonna be called 'Monster in the woods.' A sequel to Dr. Dez's houseboat of terror." Dez stated confidently.

Trish smiled up at him. She admired how much he put into all his videos and projects. He looked down at her when she didn't respond allowed and noticed her looking up at him admiringly.

"What?" He said smiling at her.

She simply shook her head. "I just love how much you put into your dream."

That made him smile even more. He leaned down and lightly placed a kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Trish laughed.

"Because you're part of my dream, and I want you to know that."

Trish bit her lip and blushed. "Well, I have to leave the room now; otherwise someone could come back and find us…"

Dez frowned. "Oh…yeah…"

Trish moved away from Dez and stood. "I'm sure we can have more time alone soon."

"Trish…I already lied to Austin about this. How much longer are we gonna do this?" Dez bravely let out.

Trish frowned. "We already talked about this, and I don't want to talk about it again. Don't think of it as lying…think of it as doing a personal service to this relationship." She then turned and walked out the door, leaving Dez in an upset state.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapterrrr. See, when I meant tomorrow, I meant early. **

**This one I definitely want to _see_ your reaction to the cute part xFullDizz! :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally _or _Disney.  
**

* * *

The first couple of days in the cabin were very busy. Trish kept wanting to be alone with Dez, but Ally kept dragging her off to do anything and everything while Dez ran off with Austin to film.

One day they were all actually hanging out together in a group when a game of truth or dare came up. It all seemed innocent enough. The final dare though, was for Trish to eat some of the snow. She happily accepted, seeing as she never denied a dare. She took a huge clump of snow off the ground and rolled it into a ball.

"Ew! Trish don't, that could be absolutely filthy!" Ally said to her crazy friend.

"She has to Ally! It was a dare!" Austin stated, laughing.

Trish looked at the ball of snow, and then looked to Ally who shook her head vigorously. Looking back to the snowball, she took a huge chunk of it with her mouth. She shivered momentarily and then smiled. Success.

However that night the success had turned to something worse. Trish spent hours in the bathroom, her stomach completely disagreeing with her. She skipped dinner and stayed in her room most of the night. She didn't want her friends to see her hair sticking to her sweat covered face, or the green tint her face continued to turn before running off to the bathroom.

The next day when everyone woke up, it was clear that Trish was not any better than before. She was shivering and continued the routine of running to the bathroom.

"Trish, we should stay home with you…" Ally said through the bathroom door, concern in her tone.

"No…" Trish started-then paused for a long moment "No, I'll be ok Ally. I just need to be alone. You guys go have fun."

"Are you sure?" Ally asked, sounding like a mother watching after her child.

"Positive" Trish gasped out before losing it once again.

Ally sighed and walked back to the living room where the group was sitting. "She wants us to go without her. In fact, she is insisting it."

They nodded their heads. Austin's mom shuffled them out the door for the hike they were headed on.

Trish decided to wrap herself up in a blanket and just relax on the couch watching TV. She spent a good 10 minutes flipping through channels before she came across a familiar Disney movie, a favorite of hers actually. Beauty and the Beast.

Just as she was getting into the movie, and feeling slightly drowsy, she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Dez, just as he was coming up behind her.

"Hey…I thought you went on the hike." Trish said quietly as he walked around so that she didn't have to stretch her neck to look at him.

"I did…but I told them I forgot something here and I came back." He responded.

"Oh, what did you forget?" She asked, smiling weakly.

"You." He whispered. "I couldn't enjoy myself on the hike without knowing if you were alright. So I came back to make sure you felt better."

"Aw Dez…you really didn't have to do that, I'm feeling a lot better." She smiled more, shifting her weight on the couch so she was sitting up more.

Suddenly music drifted from the TV. It was the ballroom scene, and "Beauty and the Beast" was playing.

"Well, if you're feeling better, would you like to dance?" He placed one hand out to her and folded the other behind his back, in a fancy manner. This caused Trish to giggle.

"I would love to." She smiled and dropped the blanket that she was wrapped in and took his hand.

He pulled her up and spun her immediately. She squealed and when she spun back in he grasped her other hand, so that they were in a ballroom dancing position. They started moving slowly to the music, and even though neither of them had ever ballroom danced before, they knew what they were doing. They came together and it was as if the two of them together just made it possible. Neither knew what they were doing, but neither cared. They were transformed into their own world.

They continued to dance around the room together in an elegant fashion, every now and then breaking it with a laugh. Soon they melted from the ballroom form to Trish having her arms wrapped around his neck, Dez having his hands on her waist, and Trish dancing on the tips of her toes.

When the song died out they continued to dance, the TV in the background just becoming noise. They continued for a while, still consumed in their own world until Dez's phone ringing cut it off abruptly.

"I can ignore it…" He whispered to Trish.

"No, you should check it…it's probably Austin worried about where you are." Trish whispered back.

Dez nodded and pulled out his phone. Sure enough it was Austin. He answered.

"Hey Austin…yeah…it was my camera, I think I misplaced it, I can't find it…oh you had it the whole time? Right…" He turned to Trish, who smiled and mouthed 'Go'. He smiled back gently then went back to the conversation with Austin. "Yeah I'll catch up to you guys, I'm heading out now…" He then hung up the phone.

"We'll have to do that again sometime." Dez mentioned to Trish as he went to head out the door.

"Definitely." Trish responded.

Dez leaned down and kissed Trish's cheek before exiting out the back door and running down the path to catch up with the group.

Trish walked back over to the couch and sat, staring at the TV but no longer watching the movie.

* * *

**Did you guys like the impromptu dancing? **

**Hehe, hope you liked it. :3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a slightly longer chapter. **

**I'm warning you now...it gets a little...interesting part-way through.  
**

**Just bare with me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.  
**

* * *

The next two days were driving everyone crazy. Suspicions were running high with Austin, as he believed something was going on with Dez but couldn't figure out what. Trish was going crazy because she just wanted another 5 minutes alone with Dez but Austin wouldn't leave his side. And then Ally wanted to spend time with her best friend, but she seemed extremely distracted.

One day Trish couldn't take it anymore. She knew Ally had left for the market about a half hour before with Austin's mom, but Austin was still in the Cabin. She stuck her head out from her bedroom and saw Austin sitting on the couch watching TV.

She really couldn't take it. She was willing to risk it, because she just needed a moment. She snuck down the hall a bit, tip-toeing so that Austin wouldn't hear her. She pushed on the boy's bedroom door which was open slightly, and slipped in.

Closing it as quietly as she could she turned and saw Dez, fast asleep on his bed. She stood there thinking for a moment.

Dez felt a weight on him and something warm against his skin. His mind slowly rose from the sleep it was in and he opened his eyes, squinting slightly. He immediately saw what was causing the pressure and the warmth. Trish was straddled on top of him, leaning down and kissing his neck. He didn't know if he should be confused or happy.

"Trish…?" He mumbled. She sat up and smiled.

"Good, you're awake." She smiled back, getting off of him, but still sitting by his side on the bed.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Ya know" he let out a huge yawn "I could get used to waking up like that."

She laughed quietly. She then proceeded to shush him. "We have to be quiet; Austin is in the living room."

His eyes went wide. "Trish aren't you worried about getting caught?" He whispered.

She simply nodded her head. "But I couldn't take it anymoreee…"she whined quietly. "I needed time with you."

"But I haven't even brushed my teeth yet!" Dez motioned, suddenly covering his mouth with his hand.

"Well, yeah. Go brush your teeth." Trish muttered.

Dez nodded his head and stood up, heading to the bathroom that was connected to the boy's room. Trish fell backwards looking up at the plain ceiling and zoning out. Moments later Dez returned and just stood there.

Trish turned on her side and looked at him, squinting her eyes. "Sit on the bed." She told him.

"Uh…ok…" His tone questioning, face showing clear confusion. He sat down. "Why did you have me si-"

Before he could even get the rest of the sentence out, she sat up and grabbed his shoulders, shoving him backwards. This earned her a shocked look on Dez's face. With him lying sideways, and her sitting beside his head, the situation already looked rather intense. Trish leaned her head in and placed her lips roughly onto Dez's. He melted into it immediately. He grabbed at her waist and pulled her down until they were lying beside each other and were completely tangled in each other. Trish bit down on his lip, receiving a moan from him. He pulled her in by her hips and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

They completely shut out the world around them.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Austin.

"Hey Dez it's probably time to get u-AH!" Trish and Dez jumped apart and Austin slammed the door shut and leaned against the other side, facing the hallway and breathing heavily.

"Sorry…" He answered through the door, his voice cracking. He then turned back towards the door, looking down at the handle. "Should I…uhm. Do I need to leave a give you privacy or something?" He spoke once more through the door.

"Austin, just get in here. You already saw everything." He heard Trish say.

He opened the door and cautiously poked his head in, seeing Trish and Dez sitting on the edge of the bed. They were sitting with a huge amount of space between them and while Dez looked ashamed, Trish simply looked exasperated. Austin slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"So uhm. One of you want to tell me what I just saw?" Austin questioned, swallowing awkwardly.

"Austin you know what you saw." Trish whispered.

"Yeah, but why was it happening?" He asked.

"Well…" Trish mumbled.

Dez played with his hands, staying silent.

"We just got caught up in the moment and it happened. It won't happen again. I don't wanna kiss freckles over here…" Trish lied readily.

"Is that true, Dez?" Austin asked, crossing his arms.

"It's true." Trish let out.

"I asked Dez." Austin replied, squinting his eyes.

"Uhm. Well. Yeah kinda sort of…" Dez mumbled, playing more nervously with his hands.

"Dez…" Austin started.

"Me and Trish are dating!" He finally let out before covering his mouth with his hands.

Trish narrowed her eyes at Dez and jumped up. "Why would you tell him that?!"

Austin's eyes had gone wide, then returned to normal seconds later. "I had a feeling something was going on but I didn't realize it was to this extent…" he mumbled.

Trish turned to Austin, a panicked look in her eye. "You-you can't tell Ally."

"Why not?" Austin asked. "She would be happy for you guys. I'm happy for you guys."

"Because I want to be the one to tell her. Please Austin." Trish begged.

"Fine fine. I won't say anything, but if she directly asks me about it I can't lie." Austin finished.

Trish sighed and nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone…I need to go clear the path leading to the house so my mom and Ally can get back through." He gave a one last weird look and a headshake and walked out the door.

"Are you really gonna tell Ally?" Dez said happily.

"Uh, sure sure." She sat down next to Dez and grabbed his neck, pulling him and started kissing him immediately, almost desperately.

"Trish…" He managed out between her kissing him. "TRISH." He pulled away.

"What?!" She said angrily.

"What is wrong with you? Why are so all over me right now?" He asked, concern dripping from his voice.

She sighed and pulled away. "I'm worried."

"What does that have to do with you kissing all over me? Ya know, not that I don't like it." He laughed a little.

"Because kissing you pulls me out of the world I'm in now. I don't have to worry about anything. When I'm with you we don't have to live real life. We can just be in our own world for a while." She looked Dez right in the eye and crinkled her forehead, worry clear in her expression.

"But you don't have to worry Trish…" He placed his hand on either side of her face. "And you know why?"

"Why?" She asked, the expression not dropping in tone.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back, still holding her face. "Because Trish, I love you." He whispered.

Trish's eyes went wide and she yanked Dez's hands off her face. "What?"

"I said I love you…" Dez replied back, quieter and less confident.

"No…no. You can't say that Dez." Trish looked more upset than ever.

"Why? I mean it." Dez let out, confused.

"No!" Trish yelled jumping up. "I knew this would happen! I never should have risked it! Now that Austin knows, you are going to become more attached! You can't do that Dez."

Dez's eyes started watering and the look of hurt on his face shot a crack through Trish's heart. But she had to ignore the pain. She couldn't let him do this.

"If you say I love you, then it is almost like you are becoming a permanent part of my life. Not just an escape." She whispered.

"What are you saying Trish?" Dez's voice cracked as a tear fell down his face.

Trish inched towards the door. She let out a sob that she didn't even realize she was holding in and tears started forming around the edges of her eyes. "We can't be together anymore Dez."

She turned and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

**Lets hope things will turn around...Review and I'll update soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, sorry I've neglected the story! **

**The first 'book' you could call it is almost done. Then I have two more to follow this one!  
**

**Enjoy. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally  
**

* * *

Ally sat outside of the door leading into the girl's bedroom. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and her head between her knees.

"Trish. You have been locked in there for at least an hour. Let me in." She mumbled into her knees. She was repeating almost this exact thing for the full hour. She paused and turned so she could put her ear on the door. It was silent. "Trish…look, Dez let Austin in 30 minutes ago. Now I want in our room." At the mention of Dez she heard a loud sniffle and hiccup come from the other side of the door.

Suddenly the door swung open, sending Ally face down on the wooden floor.

"Happy? I let you in." Trish replied harshly and turned so that Ally couldn't see her swollen face.

Ally sat up with an angry look on her face and brushed herself off. However as soon as she saw Trish's face she jumped up. "_What _is going on Trish?!" She whisper yelled, closing the door behind her.

Trish sat on the bed and grabbed at a box of tissues sitting on the bed. "I _really _don't want to talk about it Als."

Ally sat on the other bed so that she was facing Trish, close enough that their knees were practically touching. "Trish. Whatever it is, Austin obviously knows, Dez knows, I don't know. And it's tearing you apart inside."

Trish looked up at Ally with bloodshot eyes. "Alright, but don't be mad. I didn't mean for you to be the last to know, I mean, Austin found out on accident."

"Trish. I won't be mad at you." Ally whispered, placing a reassuring hand on Trish's knee.

Trish took a deep shaky breath, and grabbed another tissue. She stared at the tissue and balled it in her hand. "Dez and I broke up." She whispered.

Ally's face showed immediate concern. "Oh God…Trish I'm so sorry." She moved from her bed over next to Trish and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders.

Trish's body visible shook from the sob that escaped her moments later.

Suddenly Ally's concerned face turned to confusion. "Wait." She pulled away from Trish and looked at her. "You…you broke up?" She repeated.

Trish just nodded her head slowly.

"But doesn't that mean you would have been going out?" Ally asked slowly.

Trish once again silently nodded her head, and then looked up at Ally. "We were dating for about a month…it was successful until Austin walked in on us a few hours ago."

Ally was still getting over the shock. "Walked-walked in on you?" She spoke with shock clear in her tone.

"We were kind of kissing-and ya see Austin just walked in and at that point it was out the window…" Trish muttered the story to Ally.

"So why did you break up?" Ally whispered, the motherly concern returning to her voice.

"Because Ally. He ruined it." She groaned, falling backwards onto the bed.

"How?" Ally questioned.

Trish turned her head to look at Ally. "He told me he loved me."

Ally let out a string of "Aws". "But wait!" Ally stopped suddenly. "Why would you break up with him for that?!" Ally was slowly getting louder.

"You wouldn't understand." Trish whispered.

"Well try me." Ally demanded.

Trish sat up and gave Ally an exasperated look. "Ally, I don't want the whole world to know about me and Dez. Because then we would be official and everything."

"What's wrong with that?" Ally asked.

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't be able to control it then!" Trish jumped up and started pacing nervously. "Look what just happened! Austin found out and less than 10 minutes later we are broken up. He had no problem just being with me until Austin found out. Now he is throwing the 'L' word around!"

Ally jumped up and grabbed her friend's arms so she would stop moving. "Trish. If you really care about him you can't do this. You realize that even though you think you are saving yourself and him from pain by putting the distance between you two, all you're doing is _causing _the pain?"

Trish broke her gaze from Ally as well as broke away from Ally's grip. "But I don't know Ally." She turned back to her friend. "When he said that, my heart sped up and my breath got caught in my throat. I had to get out of there because I felt like I was having a panic attack."

Ally stood there squinting her eyes, thinking. "So you aren't with Dez anymore?" She finally questioned.

"I guess not since I broke him." Trish mumbled.

Ally looked confused. "You broke him?-Ya know what never mind. But, since you're not with Dez anymore…would it be alright if I asked him out?" She started fiddling her hands, not looking at Trish. When she finally looked up, the look on Trish's face was broken. It looked as if Ally had just ripped her heart out of her chest.

Her chin trembled and a tear fell down her face in what seemed like slow motion. "_What?!" _ She screamed. "Of course it's not ok! Ally, why would you ask that question!?"

"Well, you don't like him anymore and if you're embarrassed to be with him then why would you try to keep him from someone else?" She cocked her head to one side. "I mean, I wouldn't be embarrassed to be in public with him, and I wouldn't be afraid to say I like him."

"But. But Ally, you're my best friend and he is my ex." The hurt in Trish's voice clarified.

"Technically he isn't your ex if no one besides me and Austin know that you two ever dated..." She muttered.

"ALLY!" Trish yelled. "You can't date him!"

"Why not?" Ally asked calmly, not even phased by Trish's yelling.

"Because you just can't!" She whined.

"Why?" Ally asked again.

"Because I love him!" She yelled back at Ally.

A smile spread across Ally's face.

"What just-" Trish started confused.

Ally sat back on the bed. "Trish, It's called reverse psychology."

"Well what am I supposed to do now?" Trish whisper-yelled angrily.

"Go tell him and apologize." Ally responded readily.

(Meanwhile in the boy's room)

"Dez, you guys were all over each other just a few hours a go!" Austin said disbelievingly. He sat on the edge of the bed, patting Dez's back. Dez was lying face down on the bed, sobbing into the pillow.

"fhe goat uptes!" Dez sobbed into the pillow.

"I know she got upset, but you never told me why!" Austin replied.

"Becof I tood per I woof woo!" Dez replied into the pillow.

"You did what?!" Austin grabbed Dez's shoulder and flipped him on his side. "You told her you love her?" He asked, more gently.

Dez started to nod and then a violent sob took over him. He grabbed a pillow and held it close to his chest and buried his face into it, curling himself around it. Austin sat quietly as he let the sob pass through him.

Finally Dez looked up from the pillow. He sniffled and looked at the wall past Austin. "I feel like my heart just got torn to shreds…"

Austin frowned at Dez. "Come on bud, sit up." He grabbed Dez's arm and helped him sit up. Dez still held a death grip on the pillow, as if it was his only life support.

"She'll come around Dez. She just needs time." He explained, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You think so?" He looked up at Austin, sniffling loudly.

Austin stared at his friend. His friend who was so innocent therefore affected the most by this. His eyes puffy and red, sniffling every few seconds, and dried tear streaks on his face. Austin had no clue how it would end with Dez and Trish. But no way could he hurt him. "Yeah buddy, I really think she will." He answered quietly. "But I do have a question Dez." Austin continued a moment later.

"Yeah?" Dez sniffled.

"Do you really love her?" Austin asked.

Dez didn't even pause to think about it. "Yeah I do. When I see her, and when she is with me, it feels like, my stomach feels funny."

"Like butterflies in your stomach?" Austin questioned.

"What? That's what that is?" Dez replied, eyes going wide.

Austin nodded his head.

Dez jumped up, a panicked look on his face. "I only swallowed two caterpillars though! And I was 10!"

Austin laughed. "No, it means that you feel funny in your stomach. And it means you do love her."

"I had no doubt about the love thing Austin. And even though she just did what she did, I still love her and I always will." He muttered, sitting back down again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door.

* * *

**Oooh I wonder who is at the door? Hmm. **

**I don't know either, I haven't written that part.  
**

**Wait, are you saying I'm supposed to know?  
**

**Oh crap.  
**

**Well.  
**

**Oops.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the final chapter! Hope you liked the story, and stay tuned for the sequel that will be coming soon. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.  
**

* * *

Austin got up and walked to the door while Dez remained on the bed grasping the pillow once more. He opened the door and saw the one person they were just talking about. He smiled at Trish sadly and turned to Dez.

"You up for company, Dez?" Austin asked.

Dez turned and saw Trish, and then looked to Austin. He nodded his head slowly. Austin opened the door more so that Trish was able to come in.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Austin mumbled, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Hey." Trish whispered, walking up to him.

"Hi." He whispered back, his voice cracking on the small word.

"Look Dez…"

"Trish I'm…"

Dez looked up at Trish with wide eyes.

"You, you go…" Dez mumbled.

Trish sat down on the other bed so that they were facing each other. They were so close that their legs were tangled together. Dez looked away from Trish. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"No." Trish said immediately.

Dez cringed at the harsh word.

"Dez. Don't apologize." Trish whispered, reaching up and taking his face in her hands so they were locking eyes. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have never ever said something as terrible as I did. And I definitely shouldn't have said that we should break up."

Dez smiled slightly, then took Trish's hands and removed them from his face.

Trish immediately felt a panic sinking in her stomach. She felt immediately as if she had already lost control.

"Trish, I need to know. Do you care about me like I care about you?" He asked, a serious tone in his voice that isn't common with him.

Trish's chin trembled and she moved in closer to him. "Yes. Yes I absolutely care about you the way you care about me."

"I need to hear you say it Trish…" He whispered.

She placed a hand on his cheek, and then brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Dez…you mean the world to me. You make me the happiest girl out there and I would give up anything to keep that." She paused and looked down, taking a deep breath. She then looked up and locked eyes with him. "I love you." She whispered.

And at that moment the feeling in Dez's stomach erupted. He knew that what she just said, she meant. He smiled and brought his face down so that his lips connected with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself in.

While kissing, tears were streaming down Trish's face. Dez pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers. She smiled through the tears. "I love you so much. I don't think I could say it enough." She exclaimed with a quivering voice.

"I love you too, and I always will." He smiled. Then his face turned to confusion. "But wait."

"What?" Trish laughed, wiping her wet face off with her sleeve but still sniffling a little.

"Why do I have insects in my stomach if love is a happy thing? Aren't bugs gross?" Dez muttered.

"What." Trish's smile turned to confusion.

"Austin said that I had butterflies in my stomach." Dez replied.

Trish's smile grew. "No mush brain, that means-"

"I know, it means I love you." Dez responded.

Trish sighed and laughed. "You are so weird."

"Well isn't that why we fit so well?" Dez asked.

Trish sat and thought for a moment, grasping his hands and playing with his fingers. She finally looked up at him.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She smiled.

"So, we'll be ok?" He whispered, watching her play with his hands.

"We'll be more than ok." She smiled. "But don't think the teasing that I do in front of Austin & Ally will stop now that they know. You're still my freckles, and mush brains, and pretty much anything else."

"But Trishhhhhh…" Dez whined.

She lifted an eyebrow and laughed. "You know you like it."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh you better put that tongue back in your mouth." She smirked at him.

"Boar but?" Dez replied, keeping his tongue out.

"Or what?" She glared at him. "Or this." She reached out and snatched his tongue with her hand. She then stuck her tongue out at him to tease him. He proceeded to grab her tongue.

"WET WOAH!" Trish yelled.

"WO WOO WET WOAH!" Dez yelled back.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Austin and Ally.

Trish and Dez turned to look at them, while still holding each other's tongues.

"Wello…" They both managed out.

The looks on Austin and Ally's faces were of confusion.

"Is this the new way to kiss or something…?" Austin asked.

Trish and Dez then released each other's tongues.

"No. We were just joking around." Trish mumbled, blushing deeply.

"So are you guys ok now?" Ally asked quietly.

Trish looked to Dez who looked back at her.

"We're more than ok." Dez whispered.

On the car trip home from the mountains, Ally was stuck way in the back again, Austin in the passenger seat.

"Oh hey, I never showed this to you guys." Austin exclaimed, pulling out his phone. He flipped through his pictures before getting to the picture from the first trip and passing it back to Trish and Dez. They took the phone and saw the photo, causing them to both blush deeply.

Dez handed the phone back to Austin. "Well, hopefully we will have many more moments like that." Dez responded, wrapping his arm around Trish's shoulder and pulling her in.

Austin's mom was the last one to enter the car. When she finally got in, she had made the decision that she was going to be driving straight through the night again.

That night When Austin & Ally were asleep and the back seat was dark, Trish voluntarily scooted over and wrapped her arms around Dez's waist. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head, pulling her in. She pulled herself up and placed her lips on his momentarily. She then leaned back into him. They fell asleep that way.

The trip back to Miami was a much more peaceful ride, because everyone was finally at peace with themselves.

* * *

**Aw, happy ending.**

**Wait I shouldn't have said that for those of you who read the Author's notes first.  
**

**ADFGHJKL Scratch that ignore me uhm yeah.  
**


End file.
